


Детство — Отрочество — Юность

by alikssepia



Series: Reylo meta [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Meta, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Если середина трилогии — это Отрочество, то "Пробуждение Силы" — Детство, а будущий девятый эпизод — Юность. Сиквельная трилогия — это, глазами рейлошника, история трех встреч Кайло и Рей, чьи образы отсылают к разным психологическим возрастам.





	Детство — Отрочество — Юность

Рейлошники выходили с "Последних джедаев" с подарочком и без подарочка, как в сказке "[Семилетка](http://vseskazki.su/narodnye-skazki/russkie-narodnie-skazki/semiletka-chitat.html)". Хотелось кричать "Канон!", но голос внезапно пропал.

  
_Рейлошники после фильма_

Что это было? Нам будто бы додали всего (форсбонд, голый торс Кайло, соединенные руки, бой спина к спине) и в то же время страшно не додали: почему такое стремительное развитие отношений? Почему в конце она захлопывает перед его носом дверь? Рейло стало каноном и тут же умерло?

Рей вела себя до ужаса странно:

  1. Поговорив с Кайло по скайпу пару раз, сделала быстрые и далеко идущие выводы. 
  2. Напала на старика Люка сзади, пошла на него со светошашкой. 
  3. Слушать его не стала, прыгнула в "Сокол" и отправилась спасать душу "Бена Соло". 
  4. Там пыталась пустить в ход женские чары — они не сработали. 
  5. Поняв Кайло с полувзгляда, порубала с ним на пару преторианцев. 
  6. После этого романтического боя разочаровалась в Кайло и улетела. 
  7. Захлопнула трап "Сокола" как дверь Рену в свою жизнь. 



Кайло вел себя не лучше:

  1. Украдкой беседовал с девушкой по скайпу. 
  2. Смущал своим полуголым видом. 
  3. Трогал ее (за руку). 
  4. На первом же свидании предал Сноуку. 
  5. Но быстро одумался и бросил к ее ногам галактику. 
  6. Попутно нахамив. 
  7. После отказа был зол, обещал убить. 



И это лав-стори, которую мы мечтали увидеть на экране? Которая была бы плавно, правильно и достоверно передана? Что за припрыжка?

В качестве оправдания галатическим идиотам (и идиоту-сценаристу, который их идиотами сделал) в голову шла только мысль Райана Джонсона, которую он неоднократно на разные лады повторял в [интервью](https://www.empireonline.com/movies/news/last-jedi-exclusive-rian-johnson-talks-snoke-kylo-ren/): это история взросления, "две стороны нашего протагониста" проходят через сложный период отрочества.

И вот что получается, если речь об "отрочестве" героев:

**Типичный подросток**

| 

**"Отроки" Кайло и Рей**  
  
---|---  
осознает себя как независимую от взрослых личность | В фильме Кайло и Рей отделяются от своих наставников через бунт и остаются "без взрослых". Теперь они сами будут решать, как им жить.  
стремится самоутвердиться перед важными взрослыми  
стремится самоутвердиться в среде ровесников | "Без старших" в фильме остается еще одна взрослеющая личность — Хакс. Кайло тут же объявляет себя главным, применив Силу. Он по отношению к Хаксу ведет себя как булли.  
экспериментирует со своей сексуальностью | Сцена c руками в контексте этой меты намекает на метафорическую юность героев — возраст, когда взаимный интерес проявляется в том, чтобы просто держаться за руки. Рей просит Кайло прикрыться — напоминание, что метафорически перед нами отроковица, которую смущает полунагота интересного мальчика, хотя впору _наслаждаться_.  
предпринимает самостоятельные, часто демонстративные шаги | Рей идет наперекор увещеваниям Люка и предпринимает опасную попытку перетянуть Кайло Рена на свою сторону.  
резок и быстр в суждениях | Рей в мгновение ока меняет отношение к Люку, стоило ей услышать версию Рена о том, что произошло между ним и Люком.  
спорит | Получив в начале фильма нагоняй от Сноука, Кайло пытается возмутиться, за что получает удар Силовой молнией. Потасовка, которую с Люком затеяла Рей, — отсыл к конфронтации подростка со взрослым, где младший участник идет на конфликт: наступает, обвиняет, отказывается прислушаться к другой стороне.   
остро переживает | Поняв, что Кайло не перетянуть к себе, Рей в слезах. Поняв, что Рей снова ушла, Кайло рвет и мечет.  
легко увлекается и разочаровывается | Несколько сеансов связи по скайпу за пару дней — и вот у Рей в голове придуманный, идеализированный образ, и она готова нестись через полгалактики спасать "душу Бена Соло". Мечты о прекрасном принце быстро разрушаются. (Сравните с частой увлеченностью девушек участниками бойз-бэндов.)  
  
Теперь о поведении "взрослых" — тех, кто исполняет эту роль по отношению к нашим героям в "Последних джедаях".

**Типичный взрослый или взрослый абьюзер***

| 

**"Отцы" Сноук и Люк**  
  
---|---  
гиперопекает | Люк врывается в хижину к Кайло и Рей и разгоняет их — типичная ситуация "застукали".  
запрещает  
иронизирует над первыми неловкими попытками самоутвердиться* | Сноук издевается над Кайло и его незрелостью: "Ребенок в маске".  
пытается вернуть стремительно выходящие из-под контроля отношения в прежнее русло* | Кайло получает разряд Силовой молнии как ответ на попытку возразить.  
недооценивает физическую силу подопечного* | Привыкший подавлять, Сноук получает неожиданный удар, который мог бы предотвратить, если бы не считал свое могущество заведомо большим.  
  
***

Летом, когда в сети появились первые фото со съемок "Последних джедаев", у Рей внезапно обнаружилась _грудь_. Романтично распущенные по плечам волосы дополнили образ, который, казалось, говорил о наступившей женственности. В свете этого анализа вывод напрашивается другой: грудь появляется у созревающих девочек. В "Пробуждении Силы" грудь Рей была подчеркнуто плоской, прическа — подчеркнуто детской, фигура — тонюсенькой. В "Пробуждении Силы" Рей метафорически воплощает образ ДЕВОЧКИ, которая к девичеству подошла в "Последних джедаях".

Если середина трилогии — это **Отрочество** , то "Пробуждение Силы" — **Детство** , а будущий девятый эпизод — **Юность**. Сиквельная трилогия — это, глазами рейлошника, _история трех встреч Кайло и Рей, чьи образы отсылают к разным психологическим возрастам_. Каждый возраст по-своему закодирован в поступках героев и в том, как одеты, причесаны, держатся, играют актеры.

**ДЕТСТВО ("Пробуждение Силы")**

| 

**ОТРОЧЕСТВО ("Последние джедаи")**

| 

**ЮНОСТЬ (9 эпизод — прогноз)**  
  
---|---|---  
**Лозунг**  
Не играй в мои игрушки И не писай в мой горшок: _"Этот меч принадлежит мне"._ |  Простим горячке юных лет И юный жар и юный бред: _"Я уничтожу её, и тебя, и всё это!"_ |  I found that love was more Than just holding hands.  
**Общее впечатление от героев**  
_Капризный, нежный, хорошенький, "в платье", сердитый, смущенный, истеричный_ — образ Кайло Рена "Пробуждении Силы" имеет отсылки к метафорическому ребенку. В некоторых сценах это подчеркивается ракурсом съемки, "детским" выражением лица. 

|  _Строптивый, резкий, лихой, ищущий уединения с девушкой, разозленный_ — в "Последних джедаях" в образе Кайло усматриваются отсылки к образу угрюмого угловатого подростка, о чем напоминают повадки и мимика героя. 

|  _Сосредоточенный, последовательный, увереный в себе, лаконичный в движениях, разговаривающий ровным тоном_ — в девятом эпизоде мы увидим "взрослого Кайло Рена", и возгласы зрителей про "сопливую истеричку" и "подростка" прекратятся.  
_Наивная, доверчивая, привязчивая, боится перемен, играет в куклы, "ждет маму"_ — и снова отсылки к метафорической детскости Рей, но это меньше бросается в глаза, потому что она даже по сюжету на 10 лет моложе Кайло и жила в таких условиях, в которых развитие тормозится. Тем не менее, в некоторых сценах Дэйзи Ридли использует утрированную детскую мимику: обратите внимание, как Рей жует. 

|  _Импульсивная, воинственная, сексуальная, обиженная, самостоятельная_ — образ Рей тоже то и дело напоминает нам, что метафорически она предстает девочкой-подростком. 

|  _Спокойная, рассудительная, будет искать возможность договориться и прояснить отношения, перестанет убегать, научится принимать в людях одновременно достоинства и недостатки_ — во взрослой Рей даже хейтерам Кайло Рена будет сложно увидеть девушку, которой непременно надо прикончить своего "заклятого врага" во славу Света.  
**Облик, прическа**  
Сняв перед Рей шлем, Кайло предстает холеным надменным мальчиком — наследным принцем, каких мы встречали в ["Звездном мальчике"](http://bm.img.com.ua/dnevnik/photo/4617486/78/22578.jpg) и ["Снежной королеве"](http://xn--i1abbnckbmcl9fb.xn--p1ai/%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C%D0%B8/575943/3.jpg). Волосы Кайло пышно уложены и, возможно даже, завиты, как, например, на [детском портрете английского короля Эдуарда VII](http://www.monarchs19.narod.ru/ed.jpg). 

| Вместо волн и изящной укладки — немытые патлы в духе [Курта Кобейна](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b4/38/3c/b4383cbde27b2f52b620afcb484fcf94--long-hair-man-short-hair.jpg), еще одна визуальная отсылка к подростковому бунтарскому возрасту. 

| Кайло Рену сохранят его длинные волосы. Они будут аккуратно, но по-взрослому уложены. Вероятно, не будут виться.   
  
Волосы Рей заплетены в три смешных пучка. Эта прическа осталась неизменной с ее пяти лет и намекает, что метафорически перед нами все еще дитя. 

| Рей нырнула во влажную "волосатую" дыру и вынырнула оттуда с разбросанными по плечам волосами — девичья прическа отсылает к символическому созреванию. С тех пор, как Рей "исследовала дыру", она так и ходит. 

| Волосы Рей будут, скорее всего, распущены. Чтобы ей это не мешало в ходе событий фильма, возможно, у нее будет более короткая стрижка.   
  
**Лексическое кодирование**  
В "Пробуждении Силы" Кайло называют "мальчик" и "сын". В отношении Рей звучит слово "girl" (девушка _и_ девочка). Эти слова совершенно уместны в обстоятельствах, в которых они произносятся, однако они дополнительно настраивают на то, что герой — "младшенький". |  У Кайло остаются еще два "отца", которые называют его "дитя в маске" и "малец". Сноук также называет Рей "дитя". К концу фильма обоих "отцов" нет в живых. | Слова girl, boy, son, kid и т.п. использоваться не будут.  
**Поведение со значимыми взрослыми**  
Кайло и Рей, "брошенные дети", оставшись без внимания родителей, перешли под крыло новых значимых взрослых. Ребенок не имеет дерзости ослушаться, стремится к похвале за послушание. Когда Сноук начал требовать от Кайло немыслимое, тот нехотя, но подчинился.  | Кайло избавляется от Более Не Важного Взрослого, потому что Кайло теперь _сам лучше знает_ , что ему надо. А старый пердун — нет. Благоговейное отношение к Вейдеру сменяется радикализмом и отрицанием авторитетов: "Пусть прошлое умрет". Рей понимает, что можно, оказывается, без взрослых, и отправляется в самостоятельное приключение.  | Кайло и Рей осваиваются в положении взрослых. Взрослый подход — уважать опыт прошлого, пользоваться им, но цели ставить самостоятельно. Рей увозит с острова джедайские книги. Она сама по себе, но признает, что наследие предков ей нужно. Кайло оставляет идеи выкосить прошлое. Оно больше не мешает ему идти вперед.   
**Критичность / Доверчивость**  
Ребенок стремится быть похожим на авторитет — Кайло молится на шлем Вейдера, собирается продолжать его дело и заученно повторяет фразы, которые явно прежде слышал от Сноука: "Верховный лидер мудр", "Он был слабым и глупым, как и его отец". Ребенок не оценивает ситуацию критически. Рей много лет верит, что родители за ней вернутся, и даже не задается вопросом: если их давно нет, то, может, они давно умерли? или они не собираются возвращаться?  | За весь фильм Кайло не озвучивает ни одной мысли, которую можно было бы приписать кому-то другому, отвергает все авторитеты — и светлых, и темных, но своей радикальностью отпугивает Рей. Рей спорит с Люком, легко ставит под сомнение его версию истории падения Бена на Темную сторону. Но и свои выводы у нее пока получаются неверные. | Рей и Кайло учатся мыслить критически, не торопятся с выводами, не идеализируют и не демонизируют других.  
**Положение относительно друг друга**  
Кайло предлагает Рей пойти к нему в ученицы, то есть **оказаться ступенью ниже** по сравнению с ним.  |  Кайло предлагает Рей вместе с ним править галактикой, то есть **быть равной ему**.  |  Здесь автор не рискнет делать уверенных прогнозов: 

— окажется ли Кайло унижен относительно Рей?   
— закончится ли их противостояние, и станет не важно, равны они или кто-то из них выше другого?   
  
**Исход сражений между Кайло и Рей**  
В бою побеждает Рей. 

| В поединке — ничья. 

| Здесь тоже есть простор для прогнозов: 

— в бою победит Кайло?   
— cхватки между Рей и Кайло не будет?  
  
**Взаимодействие друг с другом**  
Все мальчишки (девчонки) — дураки (дуры). Он дернул ее за косичку — она огрела его портфелем по башке. Он заплакал и побежал жаловаться взрослым.  | С девочками (парнями), оказывается, можно дружить. Но надежней все же оставаться в своей компании.  | Юноша и девушка образуют пару. Предыдущее расставание было притиркой. Этот мотив можно встретить в романтических историях, например, Саня и Катя в "Двух капитанах" Валентина Каверина, не поняв и не простив друг друга в отрочестве, расстаются на 9 лет, чтобы после встречи окончательно влюбиться.   
  
Взгляд на сиквельную трилогию как на метафорическую историю взросления главных героев (коими мы, как рейлошники, считаем Кайло и Рей) — один возможных из срезов для анализа. И если этот взгляд оправдает себя с выходом девятого эпизода, то к финалу мы получим тот самый рейло-канон, которого ждем с "Пробуждения Силы": романтические отношения повзрослевших Кайло и Рей получат постепенное развитие через взлеты и падения и будут строиться на зрелом принятии не только достоинств, но и недостатков друг друга.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Childhood—Adolescence—Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869232) by [alikssepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia)




End file.
